Poświęcenie
by periscopes
Summary: Czym kończy się zabawa w górach. I co wpływa na decyzję niektórych ludzi.


**Poświęcenie**

„_Człowiek jest tyle wart,_

_ile może pomóc innym…." _

**Karpaty**

Wstał rano wierząc, że dziś będzie idealny dzień.

Dziś kończył 21 lat, dziś miał nadzieję wreszcie zostać przyjęty oficjalnie do Pogotowia.

Miał ochotę szaleć cały dzisiejszy dzień na dopiero co skończonej nowej desce, która leżała jeszcze w suszarni po wczorajszym malowaniu.

Zreflektował się jednak, że musi w dniu dzisiejszym załatwić też kilka ważnych spraw.

Jedną z nich było dostarczenie zapasów do stacji Meteo, jak to robił regularnie co 3 dni od 2 lat.

Wszedł pod gorący prysznic.

Po kwadransie odświeżony i wytarty zjadł śniadanie szybko ubrał się i ruszył w stronę miasta.

Idąc wolno w stronę warsztatu gdzie przerabiał deskę mimowolnie podziwiał panoramę gór.

Wyglądały przepięknie, groźne i niedostępne a jednocześnie tak ... tak pociągające.

Zdawały się mówić: "zdobądź nas".

Uśmiechnął się sam do swoich myśli. Wiedział o górach dużo, wiedział, że są podstępne, zwodnicze i niebezpieczne.

Ale były też wyniosłe, wspaniałe i bardzo, bardzo piękne ...

Wędrując tak do miasta przechodził jak co dzień koło sklepiku Iwana kiedy ten ze złośliwym uśmiechem wychynął z niego.

- Cześć - rzucił wesoło do Iwana, oczekując sam nie wiedział czego.

- Cześć - odparł Iwan, nie patrząc nawet na niego - Idziesz do stacji - ni to zapytał, ni to stwierdził.

- Tak - przytaknął - idę pojeździć.

- Weźmiesz prowiant ? - spytał Iwan.

- Jasne - odparł wesoło.

Trochę zrzedła mu mina kiedy zobaczył wyładowany plecak, ale tylko się uśmiechnął - Znowu zakład ? Ile tym razem? - spytał.

- 2 godziny 35 minut i 45 kilo – odparł Iwan.

- Zobaczymy – rzekł podnosząc ciężki plecak.

Nienawidził tego, jak zawsze bawili się jego kosztem, wiedzieli jak bardzo chciał się dostać do Pogotowia.

A dzięki temu, że tak się stara mieli za darmo dostawy żywności.

Nienawidził ich za to, ale wiedział, że inaczej nie dostanie się do Pogotowia.

Nie bez ich rekomendacji.

Idąc na stacje kolejki wstąpił na dolną stację meteo zapytać o prognozę.

- Dzień dość zimny, tak -10 – usłyszał od Luciana – ale w nocy nawet -30.

- Dobra – odparł - będę uważał.

Raźno maszerował w stronę dolnej stacji kolejki linowej aby dostać się możliwie blisko stacji meteo w której mieli dyżur jego znajomi.

Bez specjalnego problemu dostał się do wagonika - znajomości z obsługą się przydawały.

Nie od parady był też polar Ratownika i plecak wypchany kanciastymi puszkami.

Większość obsługi wiedziała, że regularnie zawoził na górę zaopatrzenie.

**Alpy**

Odkąd bratowa nauczyła Ją jeździć na nartach była to jej druga ulubiona rozrywka po lataniu.

Uwielbiała czuć ten pęd powietrza kiedy w swoim ciemnozielonym kombinezonie jechała w dół po stoku.

Jeździła już całkiem dobrze i oboje mogli spokojnie jeździć po większości tras w kurorcie.

Dziś jednak jej chłopak miał inne plany.

Kiedy jechali w dół po raz kolejny zatrzymał się na chwilę i zaczął z nią bitwę na śnieżki.

Najpierw tylko rękami, ale wkrótce - gdy zobaczyli że są sami - również magią.

Śmiali się i bawili na całego nie zwracając uwagi gdzie są, a góry nie mają w zwyczaju wybaczać błędów.

Dopiero ostrzy trzask pękającego lodu i śniegu przywrócił ich do rzeczywistości.

- Na dół! - krzyknął chłopak, ruszając gwałtownie w dół stoku.

Potrzebowała chwilę czasu, żeby przestawić narty i ruszyła za nim.

Ta chwila jednak wystarczyła, aby lawina ją dogoniła. Widząc, że nie ma żadnych szans na ucieczkę na nartach zdecydowała się na deportacje - robiła to już tyle razy, że była pewna swych umiejętności.

Bez zastanowienia wyjęła różdżkę i rozpoczęła rzucanie zaklęcia.

Niestety los nie był dla niej dziś łaskawy.

W chwili kiedy już niemal kończyła rzucanie czaru, jakaś bryła lodu ruszająca się szybciej niż lawina trafiła ją w rękę dzierżącą różdżkę - wytrącając ją.

Magia zadziałała, ale jej efekty były zgoła inne od oczekiwanych.

Z głośnym hukiem zniknęła z przed lawiny ...

**Karpaty**

Jeździł już prawie 6 godzin, i zbliżał się zmierzch.

„_Pora wracać do domu_" – stwierdził sam do siebie.

Machinalnie – jak przed każdym zjazdem - sprawdził, czy ma wszystko w plecaku i czy plecak dobrze się trzyma na plecach.

„_Jest śpiwór, folia, termos z gorącą herbatą, bandaże, drugi sweter, race i świece dymne._" - zweryfikował swój ekwipunek w myśli.

Wesoło pogwizdując podszedł do krawędzi zjazdu.

Ostatni raz sprawdził zapięcia na desce i ruszył w dół.

Zjechał szybko Czarcim Żlebem nie spotykając nikogo – Dobrze - mruknął sam do siebie .

Przejechał nad potokiem i śmignął w dół w Wyjący Kanion.

Zmodyfikowana przez niego deska mknęła jak wiatr.

Szpic wyrzucał w powietrze masę drobinek śniegu, ale wystarczyła lekka zmiana nacisku na desce, aby wyskoczyć z pod powierzchni i dalej ślizgać się po cienkiej warstewce lodu.

Upajając się prędkością przemknął przez kanion, minimalnie zwolnił przecinając mostki nad potokiem, po czym przykucnąwszy - przyspieszył.

Nagle – usłyszał trzask i na jego drodze zmaterializowała się - nie wiadomo skąd - postać w ciemnozielonym kombinezonie i takiej samej czapce.

Nie zdążył zareagować. Jedyne co zrobił instynktownie, to rozstawił ręce i złapał postać zanim wystrzelili razem poza tor.

Wpadli w krzaki, uderzyli w drzewo, potem następne i następne ...

Ogarnęła Go ciemność.

**Anglia**

W jednym z domów w niewielkim miasteczku stał śmieszny zegar, którego jedna wskazówka przeskoczyła właśnie z „**BEZPIECZNY**" na „**W NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWIE**" by sekundę później przeskoczyć na „**ŚMIERTELNE NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWO**".

Przygotowująca posiłek kobieta z wrażenia upuściła talerz.

- Nie – krzyknęła i z przerażeniem zaczęła się wpatrywać we wskazówkę pokazująca stan zdrowia jej jedynej córki.

**Karpaty**

Kiedy udało mu się odzyskać wzrok stwierdził, że patrzy z bliska na włosy, które tak mu się podobały. Włosy koloru ognia.

Dziewczyna leżała na jego piersi i nie ruszała się. Delikatnie spróbował się poruszyć.

Bolały go plecy, ramiona i noga.

Pocieszał się, że jego kombinezon był gruby i w znacznej mierze zamortyzował upadek.

Tak ostrożnie jak tylko mógł wydostał się z pod dziewczyny.

Delikatnie dotykając jej kończyn sprawdził czy nie jest połamana.

Była - wyczuł nienaturalne ułożenie nóg i prawej ręki.

Sprawdził sam w jakim jest stanie i zaklął - miał złamaną nogę, a na dokładkę zgubił gdzieś plecak.

Przepadł śpiwór, termos, folia, podpałka - wszystko.

- Szlag… - zaklął ciężko – przegwizdane.

Przeanalizował swoją sytuację, Jest wieczór i już jest zimno. W nocy będzie jeszcze zimniej.

Lucian powinien się zorientować, że nie wróciłem, bo się nie odmelduję.

Więc zaczną mnie szukać - kiedy ?

Za godzinę Lucian zacznie dzwonić do mnie, godzina na szukanie po schroniskach pogotowiu i godzina zanim zgłosi na policję i ratownikom...

jakieś 3-4 godziny... długo - stwierdził w duchu.

Uważnie popatrzył na leżącą dziewczynę - szacował szanse na ratunek.

Gdyby nie miał złamanej nogi mógłby jeszcze kombinować, ale tak...

Stopił odrobinę śniegu w dłoni i zwilżył jej wargi - drgnęła i coś niezrozumiałego zamruczała.

Popatrzył jak bezbronnie wyglądała. Zastanowił się przez chwilę. Spojrzał na Nią raz jeszcze.

Przeklinając samego siebie zdecydował się.

Szybko wydostał się ze swojego grubego kombinezonu. Używając scyzoryka rozciął jej kombinezon - mimowolnie zauważając jak zgrabne nogi ma.

Przez moment przyszło mu na myśl jak wspaniale by wyglądały te nogi ubrane w delikatne pończochy i krótka spódniczkę. Potrząsnął głową odpędzając od siebie takie myśli.

Był ratownikiem, miał zadanie do wykonania.

Starając się jak najmniej Nią poruszać ubrał ją w swój gruby kombinezon niedźwiedzia po czym sam owinął się tym co zostało z jej kombinezonu.

Wiedział, że oboje nie przetrwają nocy, tylko jedno z nich miało jakąś szansę.

Pracował szybko starając się maksymalnie oszczędzać uszkodzoną nogę.

Tym co miał pod ręką unieruchomił Jej nogi i rękę. Wolał nie myśleć co właśnie połamane kości robią z mięśniami jego lewej nogi.

Starając się nie powodować większych obrażeń ułożył Ją najwygodniej jak mógł.

A potem delikatnie objął i przytulił usiłując maksymalnie wykorzystać gruby kombinezon do ogrzania jej i siebie.

Po jakimś czasie zaczął odczuwać zmęczenie i ból – adrenalina przestała działać.

Trzęsąc się z zimna spojrzał na zegarek - 4:30 – mruknął – do świtu jeszcze ze trzy godziny...

Jednak wraz z upływem czasu zorientował się że słabnie szybciej niż przypuszczał.

Delikatnie pocałował dziewczynę w usta i zastanowił się nagle zdziwiony smakiem jaki poczuł.

- Czekolada i maliny ? - zastanowił się – dziwne...

Zaczął odczuwać senność - pamiętał, że oznacza to początki utraty ciepła, zaczynał powoli zamarzać.

- Trzymaj się seksowny rudzielcu - to były ostatnie słowa jakie wypowiedział do niej.

Znaleźli ich około 9-tej.

Dla Niego było to jednak o jakieś 2 godziny za późno...


End file.
